


Healing - Epilogue

by sierraraeck



Series: Aundreya Chambers [26]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Aundreya Chambers, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Criminal Minds Family, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Fluff, Tara Lewis - Freeform, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), bau, jennifer jareau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraraeck/pseuds/sierraraeck
Summary: Series Summary: This is a series following Aundreya Chambers and her experience with the BAU, Spencer, and trying to navigate the FBI as a high-profile criminal. And things get very messy.Chapter Summary:  What happens after the end?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), The BAU Team/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aundreya Chambers [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130924
Kudos: 2





	Healing - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Just shit headcanons of mine. Some might be things I wanted to include and didn’t fit, or just fun ideas I had.

Later at the dinner party, Savannah makes a comment about Spencer and Aundreya and their relationship and whatever so Derek describes it to her.

He says he’d describe it as “He’d die for her, and she’d kill for him. Hell, they both already have.” Flashback to that time Spencer got shot and that other time her dad grabbed him and held a gun on him and that other time he had a sniper on him and that other other time he got kidnapped and tortured. 

Then Derek asks Aundreya (who’s no longer paying attention to anyone other than Spencer) “Speaking of, what is your body count for him? Five?”

“Uh… let’s not talk about it.” It was seven. Darrell Fairchild (the guy in prison), a prison guards (she accidentally blew too much of the drug in his face), Dakota (Spencer’s dealer), Xena, Archer, Joe Spade (her dad died in prison because she sent him there and died probably due to her friends on the inside if we wanna count that), and DeLeon.

She didn’t kill DeLeon when she first cuffed him, but her friends in prison killed him on behalf of her so…

Aundreya insists that Spencer get her ring symbol tattooed on his hip like the rest of them. His has a little diamond on the inside of one of the infinity loops so everyone knows that he’s “the king to Alionth’s queen”

Aundreya stays with the BAU but whenever she has free time, she visits the ring and does what she can to keep them going, but Deen is doing a pretty good job on his own.

Deen is totally in love with Penelope and the two of them go on to have an amazing life together, causing Deen to step back a little.

Which means that Mateo and Niko get to take on more responsibility.

Mateo.

Ugh he was a good one, but he wasn’t Spencer. Mateo knew it was coming before it happened. He could see it in Aundreya’s eyes. He’s doing okay and will hopefully find some new lady soon.

Niko and Roman are together, by the way, so they’re all good.

Everyone, including the BAU, was invited to the wedding. Chaos ensued. 

Mateo finally gets to rename “the ring” “the Lions”

The Lions become a criminal information network that consults with the FBI. They still do their own shit, but are up for hire, by the BAU specifically if they need it.

Aundreya finally stops dancing for money.

But she still does it for fun.

Like for Derek’s bachelor party, she got all of her best girls to dance with her, and even taught Savannah a few moves which she learned at her bachelorette party so that she could perform for Derek.

Aundreya totally gives the girls lessons.

Emily is strong so she's pretty good at it, but she’s not as flexible as JJ who is actually kind of a natural. She’s also a twig, so that doesn’t hurt. Tara has already taken a pole dancing class, so she’s got it together. Penelope is the best at all the dance stuff and could give you the lap dance of your life. Deen approved.

They perform it one night at the strip club and make a shit ton of money. What do you expect, though? They’re wearing these super hot revealing clothes and everyone is losing their minds. The girls understand the appeal and why Aundreya hasn’t quit yet. Plus, free drinks afterwards.

Aundreya always comes home to Spencer who is more than willing to reap the rewards of her in sexy stripper clothes.

But she also totally has fun staying in and reading, or curling up on the couch with him watching tv.

They’re amazing in the field.

They have very different skill sets, but when they team up, watch your back. They bounce ideas off of each other so fast sometimes the team can’t keep up. But the real magic happens in the interrogation rooms. They play off each other so well it’s honestly scary. They’re always on the same page and can freely improvise and the other can totally change their plan and follow. Like mind reading, but scarier.

Both of them still have nightmares, Spencer more than Aundreya because of his memory, but she’s always there to comfort him. They’ve had their fair share of late night walks. Spencer always brings his gun, and Aundreya has a dagger. They’re prepared.

She once took down a man that had been walking in the same direction as them for too long and kept side eyeing them. Apparently he was ‘looking at Spencer wrong’

Turns out, he was super gay and into Spencer and wanted to know if that was his girlfriend or someone else.

“Who else would I be to him?”

“Uh, I don’t know? Sister, cousin, friend…”

“I totally see the appeal but he’s taken.”

“Aundreya, get off him, I’m so sorry sir.”

They snuggle.

Neither will admit it.

But it happens.

One time it happened on the jet and the team had a meltdown.

They made fun of Spencer, asking him 21 questions about how he could get Aundreya to soften up, but no one really said anything to Aundreya about it.

Except Derek.

He made fun of her relentlessly and she kicked his ass.

The two of them spar a lot because it’s fun. They’re pretty evenly matched, but when Aundreya is pissed, Derek doesn’t have a chance. He’s stopped sparing with her when she’s in a bad mood, no matter how much she begs and reasons that it’ll make her feel better.

“But it won’t make  _ me  _ feel better”

“That’s not true. I know that you enjoy a good workout”

“Not when I can’t walk the next day because you don’t know how to take it easy”

“I always spar when  _ you’re  _ angry”

“Yeah because I’m not an out of control maniac!”

He had a point.

It’s usually their entire workout for the day. They usually draw a crowd because they’re mesmerizing to watch, but there was one time that a bunch of teenagers were around, so they recorded it and posted it on YouTube and Instagram. They went viral.

Aundreya is Emily’s wing-woman at a lesbian bar and totally helps her get this super hot trainer. It happens more than once, sometimes with Tara joining too until Emily and Tara pull themselves together and kiss. Aundreya had a similar pep talk with Emily as she had with her about Spencer.

The only other person besides Spencer that sees her soft side is Penelope. After a really rough case, they’ll drive to as many pet shops in the area and look at/hold as many cute animals as they can. The owners know them by now and will let them basically hold and take care of any animal they want to.

Rossi gifts Aundreya his expensive whiskey from that night as a housewarming gift when her and Spencer finally get a little townhouse. They didn’t want something big, but still wanted an upgrade from an apartment.

Side note: Aundreya not only wanted to recruit Penelope to join her ring, but she was looking to rope Rossi in as a client since he’s stupid rich. Never happened but could’ve been fun.

Spencer and Aundreya can really only sleep if the other is with them. It’s like they’re the other’s sleeping drug. They always get paired in the same room, because one time they tried to separate them, and they were inhaling caffeine like it was the only thing keeping them alive and were grumpy as hell the next day.

They check on the other whenever they can. It’s usually small, like longer eye contact or a small squeeze on the shoulder. They’re not big on PDA so they wait until they’re in private to just full on collapse into the other and hold each other.

They call when they haven’t heard from the other in too long because they  _ worry. _

But their favorite little “tradition” is the mornings. They have a nice routine, but the mornings they love the most are the ones they have off. They have a porch, so they’ll take their coffee and tea out there, and just sit, enjoying the morning air. Even when it’s snowing, they don’t take as long, but they make the effort to just go outside and take a deep breath before the craziness of the day starts. It grounds them and helps remind them that they’re alive, and that the other is right beside them.

And always will be.


End file.
